


Communion

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-03
Updated: 2002-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "It might have been the pumping of his hips, the slap of his skin on hers.  The surge that she first received when he entered her."





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Communion

## Communion

### by fran58
    
    
         Subject: [glass_onion] New: Communion 1/1 (XF)
         Date: Thursday, August 22, 2002 10:57 PM
         
         Title: Communion 1/1
         Author: fran58
         Category: V
         Rating: NC-17
         Distribution: Wherever - just let me know.
         Spoilers: Err, none?
         Disclaimer: Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten
         Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox.  I own a
         black Honda Accord that needs new belts, tires and
         the air condition fixed.
         Feedback: Oh, pretty please?  
         Website:
         <http://www.fran58.net/authorspgs/fran58/fran58.htm>
         or
         <http://www.fran58.net>
         Summary: "It might have been the pumping of his hips,
         the slap of his skin on hers.  The surge that she first
         received when he entered her..."
         Author's Note: Many thanks to addicted2fanfic and
         FabulousMonster for beta help.  Any mistakes or bad
         decisions are mine alone.  God knows they tried.
         Special thanks to Pacquin, just 'cause.
    

* * *

Communion 

It wasn't the slight pressure on her chest that caused the hitch in her breathing. It wasn't the way he slowly trailed his knuckles up the inside of her arm, or his low sigh when she twitched beneath him. 

It wasn't any of those things. 

Maybe -- maybe it was his breath on her hair, the way it warmed her scalp. Or the slow way he slid down her body, pausing to leave a moist kiss here or to brush his lips against her skin there. 

It might have been the pumping of his hips, the slap of his skin on hers. The surge that she first received when he entered her, the fusion of sensations. That they were connected, that she couldn't wait, that he needed to move. The sweet slip and slide of friction between her legs. The instinctual clench of her hands on the bed sheets as he moved within her, cloth between her fingers in an urgent grasp. 

Could it be the taste of his skin, the salt, his musk, the feeling of his nipple against her tongue as she drew it into her mouth? His slight gasp and moan as she slowly closed her teeth? 

She knew it wasn't the way he murmured in her ear. She'd had other lovers. She'd heard sweet nothings before. 

Perhaps it was the way he brought her to that insensible state where she simply floated. Here, time and space were undefinable. She pulsated, reveling in the feel of his thrusting, in the hardness of his body. In the distance she could hear the small noises she knew must come from her own throat. His fingers teased her nipple and sweat dripped onto her chest. 

Had she not known better, she would have thought it was the glorious way her body erupted in a screaming sensation, rising off the mattress, slamming into his. But she knew, that wasn't it. 

No, when she really thought about it, she knew it was his sheltering, firm embrace as he held her while she shook. The way he welcomed her climax, the warm gush between her legs onto his, as much as his own. The way he mumbled, 'Good one, huh?' in tones that shook her internal reserve. 

It was the way he kissed her forehead and stroked her face. The feeling she had as he nuzzled her ear. The way he asked softly if she were ready before he began moving within her again, completing the journey to his own resolution. 

end 

* * *

thanks for reading 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to fran58


End file.
